


Craving

by mybelovedcheshire



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Implied Incest, M/M, brothers make better lovers, well... pseudo incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybelovedcheshire/pseuds/mybelovedcheshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has a strange habit and Thor can't suppress his curiosity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Craving

Many warned him of his brother’s deceptive habits. They said not to trust his charm and smile, and Thor rewarded them all with a glare so stern, they felt their hair stand on end. He had a temper at the best of times -- and enough electricity at his disposal to fell the wildest beasts. 

He didn’t care what others said. Others were wrong. They didn’t know Loki like he did. 

And the stars willing -- they never would. 

Loki smiled in his presence. But it wasn’t just a smile. It was the dreamy, thoughtless happiness that comes without reservation in the presence of someone trusted. Thor trusted Loki with his life. And he could read in the gentle curve of his brother’s mouth that Loki felt the same. 

But that didn’t make some of his brother’s more interesting habits any easier to understand. One in particular always caught him off guard. 

Thor dragged his fingers over Loki’s shoulder. His brother made no sound, but turned his head to the side to rest it against Thor’s chest. These were their most cherished moments -- sharing a smile, or a soft whisper in the afterglow. But Thor’s gaze wandered from the sated expression on his brother’s face to his forearm. 

Loki’s skin was smooth, and beautifully pale. In the right light, Thor was convinced that there was a faint blue shade to it, as if he lived perpetually submerged in the water that surrounded their home. But not tonight. Tonight, Loki’s skin was dotted with sharp, red welts that ran from the middle of his arm to his wrist and even over the back of his hand. They were bitemarks, Thor knew -- he’d watched Loki do it. But the logic behind it -- like the logic behind a great many of Loki’s actions -- he could never comprehend. 

He dropped his hand to Loki’s elbow, almost afraid to touch them -- wary of causing his beloved brother any unnecessary pain. But curiosity was a dreadful thing, and difficult to suppress. 

“Why do you injure yourself so, brother?” He asked softly -- or as softly as a lion could manage. 

Loki opened his eyes slowly. “Does it upset you?”

Thor pulled him closer. “Of course not,” he replied, eager to assert his bravery in the face of all things. 

“Then why ask?” Loki added. “It concerns neither war nor glory... and I had thought those were your only interests.” The sky behind the bedroom window lit up with a bright flash of lightning, and Loki laughed. “I meant no offence, brother. But you can’t deny that truth.”

“You think I would put glory before you?” Thor growled quietly. 

“Of course not.” The thunder faded, and Loki stretched out his arm. The marks were fading now -- just red lines against an almost delicate white -- but they didn’t sting any less now than when he’d inflicted them an hour ago. “Do you recall the way a pastry loses its sweetness after a sip of honeywine?”

Thor nodded.

“If you combine two of the same taste, they become dull -- bland, even. But if you pair the opposites--” he pressed two fingers against the darkest welt on his arm and took a sharp breath. “...they become all the more potent,” he murmured as he exhaled.

“It is for pleasure, then? You enjoy this?”

Loki laughed again, and Thor felt a telltale heat in his blood. “I don’t enjoy it,” the dark-haired god answered as he sat up, twisting to face his brother. “I need it. I crave it. Pain needs pleasure like the night needs the day,” he added, straddling Thor’s hips. 

“Like thunder needs lightning,” Thor replied, wrapping his thick arms around Loki’s waist.

Loki grinned. “Like I need you, brother.”

“That’s what I said.”

“Is it?” Loki asked, ghosting his lips over Thor’s jaw. “And which am I -- the flash or the sound?”

“Guess,” Thor muttered, sliding his hand into his brother’s dark hair. Just as Loki opened his mouth to answer, Thor tugged his head back and pressed his mouth to the curve of his brother’s throat.

Loki moaned. 

“No,” Thor said with a wide, delighted smile. “Try again.”

The god of mischief -- the immortal with the silver tongue -- chuckled breathlessly. “Dear brother, I believe poetry is not your strong suit.”


End file.
